Jennette McCurdy album
Jennette McCurdy: Thank you letter First off, let me just say that I cannot believe I’m writing liner notes. I have dreamt of doing this since I was a small, blonde, afro-clad child. Now, here it is. I’d better make it count… ALL IN THE FAMILY Mama, thank you for singing James Brown in Blockbuster when that employee was staring, mouth gaped open, for at least ten minutes. Thank for being a constant source of support, friendship, alliance, humor, and positivity. You have taught me to keep my feet on the ground but my head in the clouds. You are an unrivaled ball of optimism and fearlessness. I commend you and love you so much. Marcus, Dustin, and Scottie – Thank you for being the best big brothers anyone could have. You are all tremendously talented, smart, studly, and generous. You have sacrificed so much so that I could follow my dreams. I could never thank you enough. I love you. Elizabeth – my sister-in-law! Thank you for treating me like a sister and loving and supporting me and being weird with me. I love you. Grandma and Grandpa – thanks for driving Buicks. You guys are singlehandedly keeping that company in business. Also, Grandma, thanks for your afro. It reaches new heights by the day. Grandpa, thanks for polishing your shoes every Sunday. A real man is a man who polishes his shoes. CAPITOLISM Mike Dungan – Thanks for your humor, your stories, your bobblehead collection, and your hard work. Cindy Mabe – Thank you for all of your efforts and your belief in this project. I appreciate you and your hard work very much. Tom Becci – We’re not in Kansas anymore. Everyone at Capitol Records Nashville – thank you for your moonshine-drinking, biscuit-eating, truck-driving, hard-working selves. You are fantastic and I am glad we made this project together. ROAD DAHL Lindsey Long – Thank you for your humor, support, comfort, eclectic musical selections, and instillment of road rules and etiquette. You are such a great tomato, Contact Lens. Stuie – Thanks for not being scared to wear overalls. I might understand it if we were permanently on the bus, but when you proudly wore those suckers into the nearest chili’s, I knew I was in the presense of a star. Josh Rush and Kevin Weaver – I’m glad I got to share the road experience and the Cheez-Its Duoz with you guys. Josh, Lucky Brand would like to thank you for your purchases. Kevin, thanks for buying your wedding suit on the road. Makes it feel substantial. Thank you to Brown Sugar Cinnamon Pop-Tarts and Lean Cuisine, for keeping the freezer and cupboard stocked on the road. WRITE AID Thank you to all the lovely, sharp, eloquent songwriters for your craftsmanship, cleverness, and ninja-like maneuvers. Thank you to Liz Rose, Tommy Lee James, Charles Kelley, Dave Haywood, Blair Daly, Rachel Proctor, Kyle Jacobs, Ben Gloer, and Rachel Thibadeou. Thank you to Jessi Alexander and Luke Laird for your encouragement, kindness, and helping me find my style. Thanks to those I didn’t get the chance to write with but who gave me lovely songs that I am proud to sing: Tom Douglad, Ross Copperman, Heather Morgan, Mallory Hope, Jennifer Schott, Eric Paslay, Dylan Altman, Jason Delkou Tony Martin, and Wendell Mobley. LET ME TALK TO THE MANAGER Gabriel Cohen, Chris Huvane, and Nicole King – Thank you for your hard work, smart ideas, support, kindness, and skills. I am so grateful you guys are my team. Every time I wash my face with my L’Oreal 360 scrub, I think of you all. TO INFINITY AND BEYOND Thank you to miss Allison Hardy, for being my best friend and one of my biggest supporters. And to think, it started in a room with a birthday cake and a recording contract. Thank you to all of the artists out there that I will listen to and admire. Music is a beautiful thing and the feelings it can evoke are inexplicable and extraordinary. It is that feeling I get when I listen to those I admire that makes me want to go out and attempt it myself. FANNY ALEXANDER Best for last, eh? Thank you so much to my incredible, loyal, supportive fans. Thank you for your videos, montages, poems, drawings, letters, comments, and everything else you give me that makes me want to continue doing what I do. You are tremendous and I love you more than Joanie loves Chachi.